incubustalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ride An Incubus
Synopsis Dhiar is summoned by Mrs. Bennet, who needs help with her daughters in the matter of gentlemen. Dhiar immediately becomes interested in meeting with Mary, who is said to be the most book-loving one, and the two hit it off. Dhiar has already formulated a plan to save the Bennets' estate, and he enlists Mary as his cohort. Quickly he handles Mrs. Bennet and keeps her out of the way, and Mary then confides in Dhiar what she has learned from the gossips of the town: at Netherfield Park, an estate, Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy has taken up with the Bingleys, Charles and Caroline. Dhiar suits himself in the clothing of the period and prepares to go forth. Meanwhile, Chana helps Joshua and Uhr to search for a friend they believe will help them to locate Dhiar, since Uhr is extremely upset by the Incubus's sudden disappearance. Unfortunately, their search is initially unsuccessful, but Chana reassures Joshua that she is only getting started. Dhiar meets with Colonel Fitzwilliam and uses his inimitable powers to arrange an introduction to the Bingleys. Elsewhere, Chana directs Phantasies to the Embassy World, and upon explaining its nature is all but rushed by enthusiastic inhabitants, while Uhr dresses in Dhiar's image, joined by Matunde. Back in England, Dhiar meets with Caroline Bingley and explains his plan plainly to her, gaining her co-operation. Elsewhere, Chana finds the information she needs, simply from speaking sternly to an ambassador who had never been spoken to in that manner before. Dhiar then meets with Mr. Wickham and entertains his kinky interests, letting him know about Lydia, who has been given the Kama Sutra by Mary. Soon after, he meets with Mr. Darcy secretly, masquerading as a servant, and helps him to undress before slipping out and letting Bingley take his place. Bingley honestly outlines his intentions to Darcy, and the two finally reconcile. Dhiar and Mary toast the overwhelming success of their plan, and they converse about personal matters. Mary enquires as to whether or not there is a Lady Dhiar, which startles Dhiar into an excited refusal of the thought. Then Uhr bursts through the wall nearby. Fortunately no-one was hurt. Later, Dhiar is tended to by Uhr and sees that Lanimaz has returned to the shop. Chana explains that they needed to find Dhiar, so they looked for Lanimaz, who has a special ability to centre in on Dhiar. But Dhiar counters that they could have just asked the shop. Joshua didn't know, and Chana completely had forgotten. But Dhiar is happy to have guests, and he pulls Lanimaz and Uhr along, inviting Joshua to hurry along as well; he has hospitality to extend! References * The whole chapter takes place in the world created by Jane Austen, specifically the locations and names from Pride and Prejudice. There is even a title page, uniquely, for this chapter that has the appearance of an antique novel, which adds the subtitle 'or, Pride and Penis'. * Uhr dresses up in a Dhiar costume, which includes little horns and Dhiar's own clothes. They are, naturally, a bit too large for him. * Matunde makes his first appearance. * Dhiar demonstrates his excellence in tailoring by customising a suit in hardly any time at all. * The shop can be directed to different places, as is demonstrated overtly for the first time by Chana guiding it to Lanimaz's home, then Embassy World, and at last England. * Phantasies is also linked to Dhiar and has enough of a consciousness to answer questions. * Dhiar refers to his royal lineage, common to all demons; all are technically children of royalty. * Dhiar enjoys Syrah, and his favourite Austen book is Mansfield Park. Category:Adventures